galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyekna (species)
The Kyekna are a species of large sapient insects resembling isopterids native to the planet Kenaklesh. The species has several sub-forms: the soldiers are about 2 meters long, small workers are about 1.5 and large workers are 1.8. Anatomy The Kyekna body is composed of: Head, Thorax and Abdomen The main body components, there appears to only be 2 sections, but the thorax and abdomen are just separated by a very thick waist, making the thorax and abdomen appear to be 1 section. The Head has powerful muscles powering the jaws, these mucles allow smaller members of the order Isoptera to reach astounding speeds as much as 70 meters per second. Mandibles Located on the head, they are used to snap, bite and crush the bones of any enemies it may encounter. The Mandibles are powered by large muscles in the head, and can reach a speed of 40 meters per second. Acidic spray gland A small organic device used to project acid sprays. Legs These are used to move around, climb and carry objects and (you'll never guess this) walk! They are occasionally used in combat to inflict melee blows on enemies. The front pairs have claws that close so that they appear to be feet but can open to manipulate objects. Races There are many regional differences between kyekna *tundra snowy and alpine regions: Soldiers tend to be fatter, and have smaller heads. *desert and volcanic regions: shorter with stubby heads and all segments are extremely close they are sometimes called "compact". *garden plain and artificial regions: they have no differences from the rest of the page. *swamp regions: occasional webbed claws and able to go long periods of time without breathing, they also have elongated abdomens which make them resemble De-Alates (see below) .\ Please Note: If a kyekna spends enough time in an area like the biomes formerly described since they were young they will take on the appearance of the residents of the biome (like a zombonie driver will look like a kyekna from a tundra region). Castes This contains the main information about the different stages of development and occupations of the Kyekna. Larva The smallest and "cutest" of all the Kyekna. They'll still bite an tear at any who assault the nursery, though their jaws are not fully developed, and they can be overwhelmed by nearly anything. Worker Workers are charged with protecting and nurturing of larva and gathering wood, as well as removing obstacles and digging tunnels. They are smaller then soldiers and have two categories: * Small worker Small workers have softer round heads and smaller mandibles they are built for precision work like building electronics. *Large worker Large workers on the other hand have rounder, harder heads and mandibles that are concealed. They are suited for heavy, dangerous jobs where they could be injured if not for their hard heads. Their abdomens are fatter than small workers, and filled with acids. These acids cover any enemy that melees it's abdomen, and melt away sharp objects, de-leathalizing them for other kyekna (and themselves if they don't die of bloodloss). Soldier Soldiers are larger Kyekna with enlarged heads. They specialize in combat and primarily patrol around the colony and will make clicking noises and shake their heads up and down to intimidate intruders. Nasute Nasute soldiers are black-headed kyekna with proboscises rather then mandibles, These proboscises shoot acidic slime which melt enemies alive, this has a long reload time but can release noxious gas that dazes non-kyekna . Winged one A huge winged kyekna, they can stay in the air for long periods of time, they can carry kyekna ,supplies and even heavy weapons. They lack digestive acid and get all their nutrients from liquids. Royal guard Large destructive Kyekna warriors. They train and wait for any disturbance in the queens chamber, they are prepared to destroy intruders and protect the queen at any cost. They can snap a block of steel in half with ease and their acid shooters shoot an explosive acid glob rather then a small corrosive shot. Alate Alates are Kyekna that will become Kings and Queens. They're quite different from other Kyekna, they are winged and have small mandibles and visible eyes. De-Alate DeAlates are Alates that have mated,lost their wings and their abdomens have grown. Basher Large Soldier division, has crossed mandibles that appear asymetrical. They don't use them to bite attackers, but instead use them to fling attackers into the air and bash them, often causing head trauma. Elite Generalist (Don't be confused by the name, there is no "generalist caste" niether in the past nor currently) The Elite Generalist (aka the generalist, or simply the elite) is a combination of the Soldier and nasute. It has the coloration of a soldier, the size of a nasute (1.6 Meters) and It has weapons of both. King The king watches over the Queen and will tap his abdomen on the floor repeatedly to alert guards and soldiers of any disturbance. Auxillary reproductive Alates or DeAlates that are often representatives of the queen of a colony, if the queen is killed an auxillary reproductive will take over. Queen The Queen is a large Kyekna that lays millions of eggs every day and at one time ruled over all subjects with absolute power, nowadays they have control over military, foreign relations, and colonization. Scientific classification: *Kingdom: Animalia (all animals) *Phylum: Arthropoda (arthropods airachnids, centipedes, milipedes, crustations, trillobites) *Class: Insecta (all insects) *Superorder: Dictyoptera (termites, roaches, mantises) *Order: Isoptera (termites) *Family: Termitidae *Subfamily: Macrotermitinae *Genera: Macrotermes *Species: Macrotermes Cepheis Gallery TermiteCastes.jpg|The original Kyekna castes. special ops.jpg|A Royal Guard kyekna|link=kyekna (species) nymph.jpg|A Kyekna Larva|link=Kyekna (species) Queen 3.jpg|A Kyekna Queen.|link=Kyekna (species) Queen2 .jpg|A Queen|link=kyekna crooked jaw soldier.jpg|Basher kyekna|link=kyekna Worker.jpg|Small Worker formossan.jpg|Tundra worker|link=Kyekna Giant Soldier.jpg|A Kyekna soldier workers and soldiers.jpg|Kyekna crawl about one of the pipes inside the mound. Nasute soldiers .jpg|Nasute soldiers Category:Sapient beings Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Kyekna Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Insects